dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hope!! Redux Awaken in the Present, Trunks
!! び - で めよトランクス |Rōmaji title = Kibō!! Futatabi - Imade mezame yo Torankusu |Literal title = Hope Again!! Trunks Wakes Up in the Present |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 48 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = Hope!! Once Again |Airdate = June 19, 2016 |English Airdate = January 27, 2018 |Previous = SOS from the Future: A Dark New Enemy Appears! |Next = A Message From the Future The Incursion of Goku Black! }} !! び - で めよトランクス|Kibō!! Futatabi - Imade mezame yo Torankusu|lit. "Hope Again!! Trunks Wakes Up in the Present"}} is the forty-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on June 19, 2016. Its original American airdate was January 27, 2018. Summary Future Trunks is angry and distraught over the death of Future Mai, and wonders if he should run. Future Trunks notices the Capsule Corporation building is intact, realizing that Goku Black does not know about the time machine. Goku Black wonders why Future Trunks insists on fighting when he knows he cannot win. Frustrated, Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and attacks Black, successfully landing a few blows, but he is quickly beaten back. As Goku Black prepares to finish the fight, Future Trunks finds his sword next to him and throws it to Black, who is distracted and his Ki Blast is destroyed. Future Trunks then fires a Masenko at Black, who blocks it, causing a huge smoke cloud. When the smoke is dispersed, Future Trunks is gone, as he had snuck into the Capsule Corp building. Future Trunks inserts the fuel into the time machine, climbing into it and starting it up. Goku Black then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, noticing him in the time machine in the air. Goku Black fires a Dark Kamehameha towards Future Trunks, but the time machine disappears right in the nick of time. Goku Black is then surprised to find out that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared. As Future Trunks is traveling back in time, he recalls Future Bulma's words, and vows that this one-way trip will not go to waste. Back in the present time, Trunks, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are being taught mathematics by an instructor. Pilaf (in a complicated way, and according to the instructor, a way an old man would explain it) explains a math equation when Trunks did not understand it. The students are dismissed for lunch, and Trunks runs with Mai, holding her hand. Outside the Capsule Corp building, while he is eating lunch, Trunks senses a disturbance and notices the time machine appearing. Trunks flies towards it, and looks inside, seeing Future Trunks unconscious, having succumbed to his fatigue. The instructor points out that the time machine is some Capsule Corporation craft, and Trunks is confused. Shu is instructed to go get Bulma, who races to the time machine, and realizes it is Future Trunks due to the word "HOPE!!" written on the side. Bulma lays an unconscious Future Trunks in a bed, and prepares to call for Vegeta. After she leaves, Mai and Shu wonder why Vegeta needs to be called, but as they realize that Trunks and Future Trunks look completely similar, they wonder if Trunks has a long-lost brother, which shocks Trunks. In another room, Bulma is frantically looking for an item, revealed to be a communicator given to her by Whis. On Beerus' Planet, Whis, Beerus, Vegeta, and Goku are discussing the ramen they just ate, as Whis receives the call from Bulma. Bulma shows Vegeta and Goku the severely injured Future Trunks, and they are shocked. Trunks is even more surprised that the young man is also being called "Trunks". As Pilaf and the gang are wondering if Bulma and Vegeta are involved in a scandal, Bulma yells at them to be quiet. Bulma asks Goku if he has any Senzu Beans, and Goku says he does not. Vegeta tells him to teleport to Korin Tower to get some, but Goku says he cannot sense Korin's ki as it is too far away. Vegeta says they will first teleport back to Earth, and asks if the "younger" Trunks is there. Bulma instructs Trunks to power up so Goku can lock onto his ki, and the young Saiyan does so, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Beerus and Whis, interested, also tag along. After they arrive, Vegeta immediately tells Goku to go get some Senzu Beans. The instructor, surprised at all of these events, fearfully goes home, claiming she "has a headache". In the alternate timeline, Goku Black vows to find Future Trunks, and powers up, coating a dark-colored aura. At Korin Tower, Korin and Yajirobe play limbo, as Goku arrives and grabs the pot full of Senzu Beans. Yajirobe asks Goku if he wants to play, but Goku says he is in a hurry, and teleports back. Bulma feeds Future Trunks a Senzu Bean, and he eventually opens his eyes. As he sees Goku and hears his voice, he begins to have flashbacks of Black, and the deaths of Future Bulma and Future Mai. Suddenly, an angry Future Trunks jumps out of bed and attacks Goku, surprising everyone. Goku is also surprised and confused as he blocks the attack. Major Events *Future Trunks successfully uses the Time Machine to return to the present. *Future Trunks attacks Goku on first glance believing him to be Goku Black. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Goku Black Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Capsule Corporation **Korin Tower *Earth (Alternate timeline) **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Beerus' Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Future Trunks' sword *Ramen *Potara *Senzu Bean *Time Machine Techniques *Continuous Energy Bullet - Used by Goku Black against Future Trunks. *Masenko - Used by Future Trunks to attack Black, distracting him long enough to escape. *Dark Kamehameha - Used by Goku Black to attack Future Trunks as he leaves in the time machine. *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku to teleport to Earth from Beerus' planet, then to Korin Tower. Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan to confront Goku Black in the anime. In the manga he turns into a Super Saiyan 2 instead. *The Math lesson being taught at Capsule Corporation in the anime is instead a lesson about Parallel Worlds in the manga. *In the manga, Goku and Vegeta are immediately present when Future Trunks travels back to the Capsule Corporation of the present. In the anime, due to them being on Beerus'Planet they first await Trunks to power up so that Goku can lock onto his Ki and teleport there. *Korin and Yajirobe are shown playing Limbo in the anime and Twister in the manga. Trivia *Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan to allow Goku and Vegeta to get to Earth is similar to Goku and Vegeta powering up to get Kid Buu to the Sacred World of the Kai from the Dragon Ball Z episode, "True Saiyans Fight Alone". *Bulma asks Trunks if the young man inside the Time Machine has Blue hair as thoughthat was always the colour of Future Trunks hair though it was shown to be Lilac in Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 48 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 48 (BDS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super